The Unknown Zodiac
by Aquabluerosetears123
Summary: This story takes place somewhere before the seventh book. A girl who isn't suposed to exist discovers her family and even some secrets of the Zodiac that not even the head of the family knows. Pairings show up later.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket or any of the characters._ **

Okay so, as some of you who read this chapter before I re-wrote most of it may know, it sucked... but now I hope it may be a bit better. ; I didn't have alot of free time this school year to write more chapters, but sense it's nearing Finals (ugh...) and that means school in AZ will be coming to an end soon, I will tie myself to the chair in front of my computer and write 'till someone or something unties me...(or until I need to use the little writers room...) so here is the first chapter of my first story with some re-writing. and I'll add the next chapter as soon as possible.

Aquabluerosetears123

* * *

****

The Unknown Zodiac

"This way Miss." directed the flight attendant. I nodded and picked up my guitar case and skateboard. My plane had just landed in Japan. It's kinda a long story how I ended up flying from America, half way around the world to japan. See I'm an orphan, or at least I used to be before I discovered that I was a Sohma, anyway. I couldn't believe that there was a whole family of Sohmas! I even got to speak over the phone with one of my relatives, Shigure-san. He offered for me to stay at his house with my cousins, Yuki and Kyo, and the only person outside the Sohma family who knows our secret, Tohru Honda. He said that they would be waiting at the airport to pick me up.

As I walked into the large building I instantly became aware of the large crowd. I've never been able to go into large crowds because of the curse. I'm possessed by the spirit of the hawk. If I get hugged by a boy I transform into a pure black hawk with white wing tips, just like my hair. It's black and the last three inches that reach to just between my shoulder blades is white.

"Nunagie! Over here!" I turned around to see who was calling my name. I saw a handsome man with black hair, a tall boy with grey hair, another tall boy with amazingly orange hair, and a girl with long brown hair who looked very nervous. I knew at once who it was. There was this nervous feeling in my stomach that i felt often, but I was so desperately wishing that it would pass. I quickly walked over to them hoping that they wouldn't notice my shaking hands.

"Umm... Hi." That was the first thing I had said all day so my voice was scratchy, adding to my nervousness.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda" the girl said as she bowed. Do people bow to each other in Japan? I wasn't sure, but I returned the gesture awkwardly and tried to force my hands to stay still. But, my attempts only made them shake more, so I gave up and went on to try to calm my queasy stomach.

"Hello I'm Yuki." The boy with grey hair said politely. Somehow, still managing to keep the air of politeness, he rolled his eyes as if he was annoyed and said, "And this is the stupid cat, Kyo." The boy with orange hair glared in Yuki's direction and he seemed almost demonic, but Yuki ignored him. "I didn't know there were Sohmas in America." He said with the same politeness as before.

"Funny, I didn't know I was a Sohma until a couple of days ago." I said blankly as Tohru looked at me with wide eyes, as if taking in every detail about me, which only added to me discomfort. I tried to ignore the fact that it was like I was on display at some kind of freak-show and turned toward the man with black hair. "That means you must be Shigure... umm... san." Even though I had taken Japanese as a foreign language in my freshman year, I still didn't understand much of the culture.

"Yep, thats me." said Shigure, who gave me a big smile. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that when talking over the phone with him I had imagined him with a beard and a more serious personality, I felt a little relieved that I was wrong.

"Can we just go home already?" asked Kyo, who was now siting cross-legged on the floor, with his arms also crossed.

* * *

We had been driving for a while through a forest and the sun had just set in the horizon, but I amazingly felt wide awake.The car pulled up to what looked like a traditional Japanese house, but what do I know?. It had been a quite ride which I didn't mind at all. It had somewhat soothed my stomach though it didn't do much for my trembling hands, but as everyone got out of the car the butterflies took flight again and caused me to start to freak out, hopefully unnoticed. I took a deep breath and slide out the open door into the fresh air. Yuki had started pulling my bags from the trunk. I walked around to the back of the car where my backpack and suitcase were, and swung my backpack over my shoulder. But instead of coming to rest on my shoulder it hit something and I turned to see how bad the damage was.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said to Tohru. Red burst from my checks and my mini freak-out earlier grew. Touhru had a look of shock on her face. "Did I hit you hard?" What a bad start.

"Ahh... no... I was just... surprised that's all..." Tohru seemed to be hyperventilating.I was glad that I wasn't the only one who was about to have a heart-attack, even if it was for a different reason. "Do you need help with your bags?" She was what hit me as a push-over, and I hoped that she wouldn't get on my nerves.

"Umm, sure." I still felt a little guilty for hitting her with my bag but, I reached down and picked up my suitcase then handed it to her. "Thanks" I said as Yuki handed me my guitar case and skateboard. I longed for the time I would be able to ride and play my guitar again.

"What would you like for dinner?" asked Tohru with a smile so big you'd've thought she just won the lotery. Is she always this happy?

"Umm... I doesn't really matter to me. Just whatever you were planing on making if I wasn't here."

"Well, the chicken, leeks, and miso I picked up last week should be eaten soon... would you mind eating that?" As Tohru asked this I saw kyo stop in his tracks, toward the door, and glare in our direction.

"Yeah, that would be okay." I smiled awkwardly to Tohru, still watching Kyo, who seemed even more demonic than earlier at the airport. "Umm...Is there a problem with Kyo?" I asked as Yuki started walking off to the house.

"No not at all, but I must apologize because his stupidity is contagious." Yuki answered me then walked to the door.

"Come on slow pokes." called Shigure sticking his head out the door. I followed the other three into the house and took off my shoes like they did. "Nunagie-kun you'll be staying in Tohru's room with her." He said when we entered the hall.

"I'll show you where it is so you can put your things away!" Tohru grabed my arm and pulled me down the hallway to where her bedroom must've been.

As I walked into the room I could tell Tohru was exited for me to be staying with her. She cleared a spot in the closet and on the desk for me. There was also a second bed in the room with a matching bed set, from what I could tell, Tohru rearranged the room to accommodate me. She put my suitcase on the peach colored bedspread of the bed in the corner, farthest from the door and closest to the window.

"You can put your stuff away if you want. The bathroom is two doors down on the left. Umm...I'll get you when dinner is ready." Tohru hurried out of the room and closed the door. I looked around and saw that everything was girly maybe a bit too much for my taste, but I'd put up with it. _I guess its better that nothing. _I told myself as I gently set my guitar on the bed and my skateboard on the floor in front of my bed.I deposited my messenger bag as well and unzipped the black suitcase that held the rest of my possessions and took my shirts and jeans over to the closet and put them on hangers next to the assortment of brightly colored blouses and skirts that hung neatly. _Maybe i should put my guitar in the closet as well_. I thought to myself when Tohru came back in.

"Nunagie-san, dinner is ready." She said cheerfully. I hope she's not this happy all the time. I knew she didn't do anything wrong but, our personalities don't mix well. I'm going to have to restrain myself from doing anything harsh.

"Do you mind if I put my guitar and skateboard in the closet?" I pushed myself to be polite.

Tohru smiled and said, "No, i don't mind" Then her expression changed to utterly worried "But isn't that going to hurt the Guitar?"

" No, I have a stand for it in my bag..." I pulled out the metal stand and assembled it. On my way to the closet I took my guitar with me and set it on the stand. Since it was one of those fabric cases I didn't need to take it out. I walked to where I had put my skateboard and took it to the closet and stood it next to my guitar. "See?" I turned toward Tohru who looked interested in everything I did.

"Will you play for me sometime?" She asked taking my hand in hers and smiling hopefully.

I gave her a small smile, "Once I learn a song..." My checks took the redness from the pink in the room. She just smiled and lead me to the dinning room.

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were already sitting around a low table where cushions had been placed. I picked one of the two cushions that weren't occupied and sat down. Tohru took the adjacent to mine.

"So, Nunagie, are you going to be in our class?" Asked Yuki with his gentleman tone, starting the conversation.

"Umm... yeah. I took a test back in the U.S. and they said it was just a placement for the school here." I replied with what I hoped was at the very least, enthusiastic. But, to be truthfull, I didn't want to think of school. Just then I realized that it was Sunday night instead of Saturday night, like in America, and that tomorrow was my first day at Kaibara Public High School. It seems I wasn't the only one who had that sudden realization of school in the morning.

"Oh no! You don't have your school uniform yet! And you won't fit in mine!" Tohru overreacted.

"Uniform?!" My voice was a sharp squeak I almost chocked the piece of food I had just put in my mouth, and reached for the glass of water in front of me.

"Calm down, Tohru." Shigure said calmly as if it was no big problem, "Nunagie will just have to wear her normal cloths tomorrow." Just then Kyo's stomach growled. He had been sitting in front of an empty plate.

"Why don't you just eat already?" I asked kyo who seemed to be blushing slightly at the fact his stomach gave him away.

"I hate Leeks and Miso" Kyo said stubornly, glaring at the floor.

"Oh well, I tried." I took another bite. "Mmm. That's good Miso." I added to Tohru. _At least she can cook._ I thought as I chewed.

"Thank you." smiled Tohru. She is too happy.

"Nunagie, if you don't mind me asking, what animal do you transform into?" Shigure inquired. Every ones eyes watched me with interest, even Kyo's.

"Oh." I said, my shyness came creeping back. "I'm the hawk." I said before I took another bite wishing that the attention would pass to someone else.

"You see," He explained, "we never knew that there was a hawk." Shigure replied. I could still feel the intensity of the eyes on me, but if it was even possible, they seemed to be looking harder for my reaction.

"I guess Mrs. Perch was right." I said. When I got puzzled looks I went on to explain. "Mrs. Perch was the social worker in America who found you guys. She told me that I had no birth records, it was like I didn't exist." I explained. I took the last bite of my food. "That's when she had a blood test done to see if I had any living relatives. It took a year, but she found my family just like she promised."

* * *

Well, thats it for now. I want to give a special thanks to my best friend, who helped me fix this chapter and I going to help me make sure the other chapters are just as good maybe even better. Thanks Tess! **Please comment and favorite ** Auquabluerosetears123


End file.
